Maybe Thats True Grimmichi
by angelwolfie1998
Summary: A love story on Grimmjow and Ichigo warning MA rated.


Yeah Right.

GrimmxIchi

Me Grimmjow Jaggerjack had been a restident of Kazura Town since the age of 12. I was moved because of tempory isussies, that had turned into more permentant ones within time. I was attending Kocora High since I moved here,it was... full of disusting mindless pussys. When ever some one picked a fight i would beat them so hard, make blood come from there mouths and cringe to the floor...lets just say i loved it. Making the weak realise there differencing in strenght and importants in life, making them give up all the dreams they had and filling it with a shadow of them selfs. Most people picked me out because of my light sky coloured hair, not very long but sticking out in some ways creating an atmostspere around me, somtimes i liked the attention but somtimes it just Fucking Pissed me off. Today at school my mate Nnoitra really pissed me off, he was straight out fingering Neli in the school council room. I was sent there for some punishment or some shit like that, and i see all that shit happening seriously she was my girl friend or now girl whore. So i went in there and when that whore was climaxing and moaning her head off i punched the shit out of her,Nnoitra just stood up that sly bitch and looked disappointed that his bitch was knocked unconiuse but then smiled in amusement as I stood up. NNOITRA! I screamed as loud as i could at the top of my lungs. Im gonna beat you so bloody fucking hard im gonna make your cum bleed from your eye balls an- Okay okay i get the idea, but you never actually loved her did you he calmly said and started to walk towards me. SHUT UP YOU GAY FUCK TARD! I bet each time you fucked her you felt that it wasnt right somthing was wrong somthing was out of place! His voice raising and he was still edgeing towards me at a quick pace. WHAT THE HELL, THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I threatened and clenched my teeth furiously. Nnoitra was now dangerousley close to me one of my blue strands of hair touching his face. Then he smirked well i suppose i better show you... WHA- I was cut off as Nnoitra pushed me to the floor. Hey Grim just so you know...remember your coffe i got for you this morning? Trying to be calm i thought back trying to resite but i felt like all my strenght was being lost. I CANT, NNOITRA DAMN IT WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE WITH ME! I shouted with all the strenght i could muster. I tryed to think poison,medicine,drugs what the hell could it be?! He smirked on top of me his body weight pounding into my weak body almost crushing my ribe cage. Well if you dont remember i will push it back into your memory. A few months ago when you were screwing around with some guys beating the poor souls out of them, one of them had a drug and there were two seringes and well i tested one with my brother ulquiorra you know, too find out what it would do he smiled smugley and continued. And it totally turned him on and made him get so hard i- Nnoitra then paused looking embarrassed and flushed and sort of orgasimed. THe FUCK i panted, my breathes becoming shorter and more frequent and a familiar feeling sinking within my body. I heared the rumors about yaoi and all that shit, and at that moment i was so curious and desprate to find out...i fucked the jizz out of him, it was so much better than normal sex just bringing the thought into my mind made me orgaism. Nnoitra was now blushing even harder. Well-what-the-hell-will you BLOODY DO WITH ME ! Grimmjow now completly turned on just managed to pant out, now in a heat frenizey. Well lets just say now reaching for my stone hard penis underneath my black and blue boxers and whispering into my ear, im gonna fuck you till cum bleeds out of your eyes instead! He cakkled and removed my boxers and trousers.

Ichigo ran out of the airport sweat brimming from his forehead his hair flying about with the wind, It was the day! he thought in his mind Im finally at Kazura Town. I just moved from Italy to a new 3rd floor apartment in Kazura Town! A glinting light in his eyes as he walked up to a road and stuck his thumb out in signal to get a ride. It was winter snow falling down from the ever lasting white sky and falling down into his bright orange sumerset hair repeatedly.

First chapter guys :) comment for another chapter XxXXxX


End file.
